uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
List of UK Singles Chart Number Fives
This article contains all singles that have been at number 5, regardless of whether or not they have peaked above 5. See also: List of UK Singles Chart Number Ones, Twos , Threes and Fours . 1952-1959 1960-1969 1970-1979 1980-1989 1990-1999 2000-2009 2010-2019 *09/01/2010: *08/01/2011: *07/01/2012: *14/01/2012: *21/01/2012: *28/01/2012: *04/02/2012: *11/02/2012: *18/02/2012: *25/02/2012: *03/03/2012: *10/03/2012: *17/03/2012: *24/03/2012: *31/03/2012: *07/04/2012: *14/04/2012: *21/04/2012: *28/04/2012: *05/05/2012: *12/05/2012: *19/05/2012: *26/05/2012: *02/06/2012: *09/06/2012: *16/06/2012: *23/06/2012: *30/06/2012: *07/07/2012: Cheryl - Call My Name 3 *14/07/2012: *21/07/2012: *28/07/2012: *04/08/2012: *11/08/2012: *18/08/2012: *25/08/2012: Calvin Harris feat. Example - We'll Be Coming Back 3 *01/09/2012: Taylor Swift - We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together NEW *08/09/2012: Owl City feat. Carly Rae Jepsen - Good Time 12 *15/09/2012: Sam & The Womp - Bom Bom 3 *22/09/2012: P!nk - Blow Me (One Last Kiss) 2 *29/09/2012: P!nk - Blow Me (One Last Kiss) non-mover *06/10/2012: Ne-Yo - Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) 1 *13/10/2012: Ellie Goulding - Anything Could Happen NEW *20/10/2012: Ellie Goulding - Anything Could Happen non-mover *27/10/2012: Adele - Skyfall 3 *03/11/2012: PSY - Gangnam Style 2 *10/11/2012: Adele - Skyfall 2 *17/11/2012: Swedish House Mafia feat. John Martin - Don't You Worry Child 1 *24/11/2012: Gabrielle Aplin - The Power Of Love 31 *01/12/2012: Alicia Keys - Girl On Fire NEW *08/12/2012: Alicia Keys - Girl On Fire non-mover *15/12/2012: Rihanna - Diamonds 2 *22/12/2012: Olly Murs feat. Flo Rida - Troublemaker 2 *29/12/2012: Bruno Mars - Locked Out Of Heaven 2 *05/01/2013: The Justice Collective - He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother 4 *12/01/2013: Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble 2 *19/01/2013: Calvin Harris feat. Tinie Tempah - Drinking From The Bottle 10 *26/01/2013: Rihanna feat. Mikky Ekko - Stay 1 *02/02/2013: Calvin Harris feat. Tinie Tempah - Drinking From The Bottle 1 *09/02/2013: Rihanna feat. Mikky Ekko - Stay 1 *16/02/2013: Fall Out Boy - My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark NEW *23/02/2013: Disclosure feat. AlunaGeorge - White Noise 3 *02/03/2013: Avicii vs. Nicky Romero - I Could Be The One (Nicktim) 4 *09/03/2013: Avicii vs. Nicky Romero - I Could Be The One (Nicktim) non-mover *16/03/2013: Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Wanz - Thrift Shop 1 *23/03/2013: Bastille - Pompeii 2 *30/03/2013: Bastille - Pompeii non-mover *06/04/2013: Bastille - Pompeii non-mover *13/04/2013: Bastille - Pompeii non-mover *20/04/2013: Pitbull feat. Christina Aguilera - Feel This Moment 3 *27/04/2013: P!nk feat. Nate Ruess - Just Give Me A Reason 2 *04/05/2013: Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Ray Darlton - Can't Hold Us 7 *11/05/2013: Calvin Harris feat. Ellie Goulding - I Need Your Love 1 *18/05/2013: Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Ray Darlton - Can't Hold Us 2 *25/05/2013: Rudimental feat. Ella Eyre - Waiting All Night 1 *01/06/2013: Rudimental feat. Ella Eyre - Waiting All Night non-mover *08/06/2013: Jessie J feat. Big Sean and Dizzee Rascal - Wild NEW *15/06/2013: Olly Murs - Dear Darlin' 1 *22/06/2013: Olly Murs - Dear Darlin' non-mover *29/06/2013: Dizzee Rascal feat. Robbie Williams - Goin' Crazy NEW Category:Lists Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Positions